


Our First Snow

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [30]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They're dads, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: The Moon-Seo household celebrate their first snow as a family.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT + WayV Collection [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213
Kudos: 26





	Our First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello everyone! This is actually a little something special I wrote for one of my twt aus from 2019. I've been meaning to write a complete sequel for ages but never got around to it, however, with 23 days of wonder happening it gave me an opportunity to post a little cute drabble. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Day 11 of 23 days of wonder - first snow
> 
> Here's the [ au ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong/status/1082024378047647747?s=20)  
> 

Taeil flicked through the different TV channels in hope of finding something that wasn’t either a Christmas movie or a random game show. He settled on a home redecorating program, knowing he couldn’t find anything better than that. 

Once he picked the channel, he leaned back against the soft sofa and looked to the side to find Jieun sat around by the window, happily playing with her Spiderman and Ironman toys. Those were an early gift from here self-proclaimed  _ best uncle _ Taeyong as a way to one up  Jaehyun in their relentless battle to be the uncle the six-year-old girl could possibly have. She was being spoiled, but she deserved it without a doubt.

Jieun seemed completely fine.

Considering his options, watch a random show he didn’t really care about or go join Jieun,  Taeil settled on the latter. He pushed himself up and joined the young girl, sitting down beside her.

“What are you doing, princess?” He asked, smiling at the girl when she looked up at him with her large, sparkling eyes.

“Just playing,” she replied. “Join?” She asked, handing  Taeil the Ironman doll.

“Gladly.”

The two played together for a good thirty minutes before the front door to the apartment opened. Jieun instantly got up and hurried over to greet her dad.

“Is it really that late already?”  Taeil mused, pushing himself up from the ground. His knees ached and he groaned. The sofa was without a doubt more comfortable than the cold, hard floor.

“Princess!” Johnny called from the entrance way, picking up his daughter up and spinning her around, the young girl giggling as she was being flung around. “How’s your day been? Have you been good to your  appa ? Have you?”

“Good as always, dad,” the girl replied.

Taeil chuckled as he joined the two others.

“Is that true?” Johnny asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

“As good as gold,”  Taeil assured. He stepped closer to the younger man, placing a hand to his freezing skin, warming him up with his tender touch. Without waiting, the two men leaned in, their lips pressed in a sweet, short kiss. “Welcome home,”  Taeil uttered. “Long day?”

“Not that bad,” Johnny stated. “You? Get anything done?”

“Finished filing a report,”  Taeil said. “Also cooked dinner. Want it now?”

“How about after we come back.”

“From where?”

Johnny grinned. “Haven’t you seen?”

“No need to be so vague, babe.”

Johnny laughed, nodding. “Well, when I got out of the car, guess what started happening?” He asked, turning to look at Jieun. “Can you guess?”

Jieun pursed her lips, tapping them with her index in over exaggerated thought.

“It’s snowing!” Johnny exclaimed. “Heavy snow, to be exact.”

“Really?” Jieun asked, filled with joy.

“Really,” Johnny confirmed. “Now let’s get you dressed and let’s go out. Maybe we can make a snowman!” He carefully put the girl back down, and unable to contain her excitement, Jieun started putting on her wellies, only for Johnny to stop her with a hearty laugh. “Princess, you ned warmer pants than those,” he said. “Come on, let’s get you changed whilst  appa also gets dressed too. Okay?”

Jieun nodded, following after Johnny.

Taeil chuckled, going to his and Johnny’s bedroom to get a change of pants as well. He slipped into something warmer and returned to put on his shoes and coat.

Johnny helped Jieun get dressed, zipping up her puffy coat, wrapping a scar around her and placing a bobble hat to top things off. She looked like a little cheery snowman, her smile wide and bright as she hurried up  Taeil and Johnny to go out in the snow.

Taeil wasn’t expecting for it to snow as much as it did. He assumed that there might be a thin layer of snow stuck to the ground, yet to his surprise, it really snowed a lot in the fifteen or so minutes since Johnny came back.

The small family decided to head over to the park which was only a  five-minute walk from their apartment building.

And, as soon as they arrived, Jieun rushed over to the large grass field which was topped with a blanket of fresh snow.

“Not too bad,” Johnny mused. “Our first snow, hey?” He said, a soft, smitten smile written across his face.

Taeil smiled, leaning against Johnny. “Not too bad,” he agreed.

The men made their relationship official at the start of the year after Jieun’s birthday party. They had known each other for about half a year at that point, and though the pace at which they were moving along might have seemed too fast, it felt just right to them. They moved in together in spring, and finally, they were celebrating their first holiday season together.

Taeil couldn’t have been any happier. 

When he met Johnny for the first time, he could have never imagined the man to be more to him than maybe a friend. Yet there they were, completely in love with their life paths merged together for good. Jieun had welcomed  Taeil as her second dad practically instantly, as if she knew he would be the one. Since she was born, she only had Johnny and his friends who helped as much as they possibly could. And, at first,  Taeil was just another one of those friends. Yet Jieun knew more, possibly even knowing before Johnny was sure of his own feelings.

“I love you,”  Taeil uttered, locking his and Johnny’s gloved hands together. Even the layer of soft fabric between their touch couldn’t stop the warmth  Taeil felt from the younger man.

“I love you too,” Johnny said, leaning down to steal a kiss from his boyfriend.

“Appa! Dad! Look!” Jieun called, proudly standing in front of a lump of snow she piled together. “I’m making a snowman!”

“That’s amazing, princess,”  Taeil said, offering the girl a cheery smile.

“Can we help you?”

“Please,” Jieun replied, patting down the lump of snow.

The two men walked over and began collecting more snow until Johnny decided he had a much better idea. He heaved the heavy pile and rolled it around to collect more snow. In the end, he managed to create a decently sized sphere; it wasn’t perfect but it had its own unique charm.

He did that two more times with  Taeil’s help whilst Jieun went around looking for twigs and stones to use for the snowman’s face and arms.

Jieun added on all of the finishing touches, creating eyes and a wonky smile with different sized stones she found around the place. She also pushed in two twigs of varying lengths to the side of the snowman to create his arms.

“He’s charming,”  Taeil stated, looking at their creation. 

The snowman was no larger than Jieun, so she could throw her arm around with ease.

“Let me take a picture,” Johnny said, pulling out his phone to take a snap of his daughter next to the snowman. “Taeil, go join.”

Taeil did as told, kneeling down next to Jieun, wrapping his arm around her middle to hug her from behind. They both posed, throwing peace signs at the camera.

“Perfect,” Johnny uttered. “ Gonna get that printed for sure.”

In the end, Johnny also managed to join in. He took a selfie with the three (snowman included, of course) in the back.

They played around for a bit until Jieun spotted one of her friends from school and asked if she could join her and play. Her dads didn’t have any issues with that as long as she stayed within their eyesight.

And like that, Jieun ran off to her friend and even showed off her creation proudly.

Taeil and Johnny walked over to a bench – the one they met at for the first time – and, after wiping it from snow, they sat down.

They cuddled up together, arms linked and bodies pressed as closely as they possibly could get with all the thick layers in between them.

As  Taeil looked over to Jieun laughing in the snow, Johnny by his side, he knew this was the life he had always dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a happy new year!!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


End file.
